When You Cried
by TheBigFatBear
Summary: That night his family was lost; that night Hinata was found. "I will be the light to your darkness. I will be the love to your hate. I will be the happiness to your sadness. I will wipe those tears away." A story in which Hinata witnesses the Uchiha Clan Massacre and becomes a loyal companion to Sasuke. (SasuHina, semi-canon)


**Summary: Tears. They take one to spill them but two to wipe them away. It is the night of the Uchiha massacre, Hinata has stumbled into the Uchiha Compound only to witness Itachi murder his clan. That night his family was lost but a new family was found; Hinata Hyuga would be his new family. In which Hinata witnesses the Uchiha Clan Massacre and becomes a loyal companion to Sasuke. (SasuHina, semi canon, side project)**

**Draft Made: 7/27/13**

**Inspiration: SasuHina art**

**Word Count: 1,669**

* * *

Hinata doesn't really understand why her first instincts are to flee. These thoughts confuse her as she runs down the street. She strives to be a ninja yet the first thing that comes to mind once danger is thrown at her is to take flight instead of the more ninja like choice fight. Hinata tries to find a compromise within her as her legs start to weaken. Sometimes, Hinata thinks, fighting recklessly can prove to be more disastrous than fleeing.

Hinata accepts that answer and is once more sprinting down the street. Scarcely any people are walking freely around this hour. A young kid running down seems to attract more attention that Hinata expected. She makes a sharp turn inside a gate in order to escape the prying eyes and finds herself in a place she does not recognize. She observes the place for a while before walking silently towards the fence. She pants and slides down the fence.

Once she has caught her breath, she looks around the place she has stumbled upon. No one seems to be nearby, she thinks. This place is even more deserted than the streets. Hinata involuntarily shivers. She does not like the way the wind blows and rustles the trees around her. She does not like how empty the night feels and how time seems to have slow down. Bluntly it is giving Hinata the creeps.

She contemplates on whether to run towards where she came from to be dragged towards the Hyuga Compound or to continue to hide around here until sunlight. She decides to take the latter. She deems anything is better than facing her father's wrath and hating herself again. Perhaps, Hinata thinks solemnly, she will get kidnapped her and taken to where her mother has gotten. Hinata stops her depressing thoughts immediately, knowing they are the reason she views herself weak.

Hinata stands up and enters the strange place further. It is still quiet and there are no signs of life as she walks through the deserted streets. She can hear the faint sound of bells moving in the wind. She tries not to let this get to her. In all honesty, this feels like those horror movies some of the servants in the compound chat about idly.

Briefly, Hinata wonders if the place she has found is still Konoha. It sure seems unlike it. Her eyes then lock onto a crest. It is the crest of the Uchihas, a family rival to her own. Hinata gasps and curses herself for not noticing it sooner. Surely, the Uchiha would not appreciate the Hyuga heiress being in their territory. She wants to leave but a certain pull makes Hinata unable to.

Why are all the Uchihas gone? She can't help but wonder about that. There was no possible way all of them could be sleeping. It was too early. The Uchiha compound was not known for being noisy but Hinata was certain there would be some people walking around and some signs of chatter.

Seeing as she has reached a dead end, Hinata takes a left and immediately her blood runs cold. Her face has gone white and all the air is sucked out of her body. Lying in front of her are dead bodies. They are the dead bodies of the Uchihas. A old lady, an old man, a woman, a kid, and Hinata feels her head spin.

She realizes the Uchihas have been massacred. And then the most awful set of thoughts hit Hinata as she shivers and cries, the murderer. Who is the murderer? Are they still here?

Hinata does not have enough to time to mourn over the deaths that lay in the streets. She must run. She must alert the Village. She must do something. Not bothering to hold in the tears, Hinata turns on her feet but is stopped mid-stride when she hears voices. They are soft and barely audible but Hinata traces them.

There are still people alive. She has to save the remaining lives. Hinata understands she is not strong enough to defeat a person that can kill the whole Uchiha clan but realizes she can contact the officials before all hope is lost.

Before she runs, Hinata needs to make sure the voices she hears are not her imagination nor just the murderers. Her eyes expand and veins sprout around her eyes. She is not a prodigy with the Byakugan like her cousin or exceptionally good like her sister yet she is able to make out two forms in a room in the main building.

There is a tall form and a small one. Hinata realizes it as she suppresses a gasp. The small form is her classmate Uchiha Sasuke and the taller one is his brother Uchiha Itachi. The elder one is talking to Sasuke and Sasuke is obviously distraught. Sasuke has just realized the clan is dead as well. And then time stops for Sasuke and Hinata.

A sword slides out of its scabbard and it moves through the air. The sword is slicing through a female and a male. Then there is silence until Sasuke's wails break it. Hinata can not move but only watch.

Hinata reaches a conclusion. Uchiha Itachi has murdered the whole Uchiha Clan and she had just witnessed him kill his own parents. She doesn't want acknowledge such a horrible thing. She has never been close to Sasuke but everyone knew he loved and looked up to his brother. His brother had now betrayed him in such a cruel way.

He had killed Sasuke's family. Hinata did not even want to call Itachi as a part of Sasuke's family. It was too inhuman.

She watches silently, sadly, madly. All previous thoughts are erased. Her lavender eyes are wide in horror as tears freely fall from her eyes as she sees the younger boy collapse on the ground. Her attention is no longer focused on the elder Uchiha but on the boy on the ground. Hinata's body is convulsing. She is shaking and shivering and crying. She is doing this all silently. Sasuke is foaming at the mouth now and he is screaming, crying out things Hinata doesn't want to acknowledge.

She is watching a classmate, Uchiha Sasuke, be broken.

The mass of dead bodies around her is messing with Hinata's head. She can't the horrors around her anymore. She feels like she'll go insane. She has seen too much. Hinata wonders if she's trapped in a genjutsu because she is not seeing Sasuke anymore but is watching Itachi murder his whole clan.

His sword is cutting. His eyes are glinting. There are black flames. There are screams. And Hinata loses it. She screams silently, falling onto her knees. The visions and images are going away and Hinata is now watching Itachi and Sasuke stand in the street.

Itachi says something once more and Sasuke falls to the ground again.

How fast Hinata's heart is pounding alarms her but that is the least of her problems. She can not control the trembles of her body. Her body and mind are disobeying her as she tries to force herself to run. But no. Her body and mind disobey her. She watches and watches and watches. Hinata feels like she is truly going mad as she watches Itachi avert his gaze from Sasuke.

This small action makes Hinata's heart stop and Hinata swears she cannot breathe. She can not feel anything but red piercing eyes staring right at her. Hinata sees the faintest of smirks of the eldest Uchiha's lips before he flees.

And then Hinata is being brought back onto Earth. Her breathing is ragged, her body is convulsing, and she falls onto the floor but Sasuke still remains in her sight of vision. There is no else around so Hinata finally screams as she watches Sasuke sob.

Tears are falling from Hinata's eyes. They can not stop and they are overwhelming her vision. She crawls, desperately towards Sasuke. Her body is moving and all she knows is she must reach Sasuke.

She reaches him and touches his face. She cries and cries and then hugs him close to her. She wants to pass out as she hold Sasuke in her arms.

"M-m-moth...er." Sasuke whispers as Hinata's arms wrap around him. Hinata's once half lidded eyes widen again and they focus on Sasuke's empty shell. She tries to hold back tears but they escape. She doesn't know who she's crying for. She doesn't know if she's crying for the horrible things she has seen or if she's crying for all the pain Sasuke is experiencing on this one night.

Hinata can only say one thing. "It's o-o-kay...I-It's-o-kay." Her words crack. Her eyes close and she falls down with Sasuke by her side.

She can't help but ponder of how she was just running away from her father's anger with her and then it had morphed into her witnessing the murder of the Uchiha clan. She wants to laugh at how fast things had escalated.

She decides then and there she will never let go of the broken boy in her arms who deserves a nap.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Excuse the errors as this is a draft~ - Bear **


End file.
